The Rise of Another
by Alareic
Summary: Garrett, Master Thief, has died from an enchanted arrow by the Pagans. Now, Keeper Artemus has a plan to revive Garrett from death, and must use Garrett's apprentice, Lucien, to carry out the plan. (Based in the same time as Thief: Deadly


Rise of Another

Lucien held his master's hand tightly as the fire began to die low, just like his master. It was the highest point of the night. Lucien's eyes narrowed. He could see the moon very for from his apartment, well, his master's.

Lucien Greenwood was a Thief, apprentice to the Legend and Master Thief, Garrett. Garrett had never told Lucien his last name, ever. It was the first lesson of thievery, no last names, no names better.

"Lucien...my water..." Lucien let go of Garrett's hand and quietly got up and crossed the room to grab the water pitcher. He found one of the goblets he had stolen and poured the pure water into the cup. He crossed back to the bed and poured it into his master's dry lips. His master was going to die.

It had all started on a thieving mission. Lucien and Garrett had been working for the Keepers for awhile now, and they had asked for them to go into the Pagan Sanctuary, and investigate. There were rumors in the city that there was some kind of cult brewing, and that the Pagans were rallying men to go against the Keepers and Hammerites.

Lucien and Garrett had snuck in successfully, and had made it to the Tapkoot Cave, where a long time ago, Garrett and found a treasure that the Keepers had desired for research. Lucien and Garrett made it into the cave, but were ambushed by Pagan Shamans. Garrett and Lucien made it out successfully, but there was a Pagan Archer waiting for them in the darkness. The arrow tainted with a poison spell that the archer was holding was released, and it entered Garrett's heart.

Lucien had managed to get Garrett back to his building. He managed to get Garrett's Fence, Perry, to come have a look at him. Before Perry came to the City, he was an experienced doctor. There was no opening for that kind of job, so he became a Black Alley Fence.

Perry had checked the wounds, and they were no doubt fatal. He predicted that he would die in a few weeks. Perry left them with a few hundred pieces of gold, and then left in a hurry. Ever since that day, Lucien had been going out on jobs instructed by Garrett. Now since he was badly ill, Lucien had to stay with him till he passed.

"Lucien...Keeper ...Artemus...he...on his...way...Left note..." Lucien remembered Keeper Artemus, the man that Garrett had retrieved the St. Edgar Chalice for.

"Yes Garrett." Lucien got up and sat in the chair across the fire. He was only a dark shadow to anyone who had never been in the apartment. The sound of the door could be heard, and Lucien jumped up, brandishing a dagger. He hid it behind his back as the door opened. It was Mr. Wicket, the Landlord.

"Where's Garrett, Greenwood?! I need the rent!" Lucien stuck the dagger back in its sheath, and grabbed a bag off the table. He threw it to Mr. Wicket.

"You overpaid," said Mr. Wicket quietly.

"There's a year's worth in the bag. Now don't come back till we need to pay. I'm now living in Mr. Garrett's Apartment, so you'll have to change the papers. Now, goodbye." Lucien slammed the door on the confused Mr. Wicket's face, and put the dagger in it's sheath on the table. There was another knock on the door. Lucien opened it up with a quick spell. It was Keeper Artemus. He smiled.

"That's against the Keeper Guidelines Lucien. No spell casting until you put your name on the scroll...I'll let it pass this time."

"Nice to see you again Artemus."

"How is he?"

"He's going to die...tonight. I can feel it." Artemus placed a hand on Lucien's shoulder.

"He needs it Lucien. After Garrett's passing, we will be bury him in the Terces Garden. After that, I need to talk to you in the library. It's concerning Garrett. I must leave now, I need to make my rounds." Artemus gave Lucien a hug, and quickly left the room. Lucien and Artemus were so close because Lucien had been raised by Artemus. Lucien had been found in one of the approaching ships from the other city across the bay. Artemus had given him to Garrett to train him in the ways of being a Keeper. Garrett had done the opposite, trained him as a Thief. The only reason why he gave him to Garrett was because it was against the Keeper's Guidelines to raise a child inside the library.

Garrett had also taught him some illegal spells, which Artemus didn't mind too much.

Lucien returned to his master's bed, and sat down on it, holding his hand. The soft breathing began to slow.

"Lucien...It...was fun..." Garrett coughed, and then died. Lucien stood there silently till the fire died. He covered the body of his master in the bed cloth and then retreated to his own bed, and slept.

A/N: This is my first go at a Thief fic, so please don't be too hard on me! This takes place in the same place as Thief: Deadly Shadows takes place. I love reviews, so please do!


End file.
